Various communication networks are known in the art. Many such communication networks employ network elements such as packet data serving nodes and home agents that are each capable of simultaneously supporting a relatively large number of calls (such as thousands or tens of thousands of simultaneous calls). In general, such network elements are ultimately limited with respect to a total number of simultaneous calls that can be handled by such factors as total available computational capacity and memory.
Various call management operations are also known. Some call management operations require using a network element to effect the operation with respect to a relatively large number, or even all, of the calls being handled at a given time by that network element. For example, some remote authentication dial-in user service (RADIUS) accounting updates, disconnect-all-calls commands, and Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) renegotiations will often require a network element to effect a given operation with respect to each (or many) presently supported calls.
When such a call management operation occurs, the network element may become overwhelmed with respect to its native computational capacity. The per-call processing capacity required to effect the operation over thousands of existing calls can render the network element unable to transfer data on existing calls, establish new calls, and so forth.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.